List of locations of the DC Universe
Locations in the DC Universe, the shared universe setting of DC Comics. Sites * Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Located in Gotham City. * Arrowcave, former base of operations of Green Arrow and Speedy. * Avernus Cemetery, a burial ground located in Central City for enemies of the Flash known as the Rogues, it is in a hidden location. * Batcave, headquarters of Batman. Located directly beneath Wayne Manor. * Blackgate Prison located near Gotham City, a prison known to house mostly non-metahuman criminals for Gotham. * Belle Reve, a high security metahuman prison located in Louisiana. Headquarters of the Suicide Squad. * Crime Alley, the most dangerous area of Gotham, where Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed. * Daily Planet Building, home office of the Daily Planet, Metropolis' main newspaper. * Danny the Street, a sentient street and member of the Doom Patrol * Flash Museum, a memorial to the Flash (Barry Allen). Located in Central City. * Fortress of Solitude, an Arctic fortress used by Superman as a secret lair. Located near the North Pole. * Hall of Doom, base of the Legion of Doom. * Hall of Justice, one-time home base of the Justice League. A version of this is the headquarters of the Justice League in the animated series Superfriends. Another version of this appears in the new series Young Justice, where the Hall appears as the Headquarters of the Justice League to the public eye. * House of Mystery, extradimensional structure presided over by Cain. * House of Secrets, extradimensional structure presided over by Abel. A version is also headquarters of the Secret Six. **Reichuss Mansion, a mobile haunted house that served as the House of Secrets in the 1990s Vertigo series of that name. * The Iceberg Lounge, nightclub and base of operations for the Penguin. Located in Gotham City. * Iron Heights, a high security prison devised for many of the Flash's foes. Located near Keystone City. * Justice Society Headquarters. Current version built on the foundation of the former brownstone headquarters and museum. The former headquarters located in Gotham City, the latter in Manhattan. Sometimes called Dodds Mansion. * LexCorp Towers complex, former headquarters of Lex Luthor. Located in Metropolis. * Legion Academy, training school for the Legion of Super Heroes. Located in Metropolis in the 31st century. * Netherworld, a fictional area of the city of Chicago. Oblivion Bar * Oblivion Bar, an extradimensional bar used as a gathering place/hangout for magic users, as well as the headquarters for the Shadowpact ---- *Peña Duro, also called Hard Rock in English is once prison of the villain Bane, located in Santa Prisca. * Project Cadmus, an experimental genetics lab. Located in Metropolis. The Young Justice animated series has it located in Washington D.C. * Sanctum of Doctor Fate, located in Salem, Massachusetts. * Secret Sanctuary, original headquarters of the Justice League of America and briefly headquarters of the Doom Patrol. Located in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. * Sherwood Florist, originally in Seattle and now in Star City, the business operated by Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary. * Slabside Island, a.k.a. The Slab, a high security metahuman prison. Originally located in New Jersey, later transported to Antarctica. *Stryker's Island, a penitentiary located in Metropolis. * Suicide Slum, a dangerous part of Metropolis. * Titans Tower, headquarters of the Teen Titans, originally located in New York City. Currently located in San Francisco. * Underworld, a place in Metropolis's sewers which is rejected by society where the Warworlders took control. * Valhalla Cemetery, a burial ground located in Metropolis for superheroes who have died in the line of duty, it is meant to be a sacred resting place for heroes. * Wayne Manor, ancestral home of Bruce Wayne. Located outside Gotham City. Wayne Tower * Wayne Tower, is the location of the main offices of Wayne Enterprises. It is located in downtown Gotham City. Industrial sites *AmerTek Industries - A military arms dealer previously located in Washington DC. John Henry Irons worked there until he discovered his inventions were being used for evil purposes. *Big Belly Burger - Popular fast food restaurant chain. *Daggett Industries - a pharmaceutical company founded and owned by Roland Daggett. *Ferris Aircraft - Aerospace company founded and owned by Carl Ferris and run by his daughter Carol Ferris. *GothCorp - Company based in Gotham City, founded and owned by Ferris Boyle. * Ironworks - Located in Metropolis, founded and owned by John Henry Irons. *Kord Industries - Industrial firm founded and owned by Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle. *LexCorp - Is international multi corporation founded and owned by Lex Luthor *Lord Technologies - was founded and owned by Maxwell Lord. *Rathaway Industries- was founded by Osgood Rathaway, father of The Pied Piper. *Queen Industries - Is an international corporation founded and owned by Robert Queen and later by Oliver Queen. *Stagg Enterprises - A research and development firm in genetices research founded by Simon Stagg. *S.T.A.R. Labs - Labs for scientific research on metahuman studies located in various facilities. *Wayne Enterprises - an international multi corporation owned by Bruce Wayne. *Palmer Technologies - in the television show Arrow, located in Starling city, owned by the Atom, formerly Queen Industries. Extraterrestrial sites * Hardcore Station, lawless space-city run by corporations. * Justice League Satellite, headquarters of the Justice League of America. It is located in orbit 22,300 miles above the surface of the Earth. It is destroyed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. * Justice League Watchtower: Originally a White Martian base located on the Moon, it is later used as headquarters of the JLA. * Portworld, an intergalactic spaceport, and home of Green Lanterns Wyxla and Tahr.Green Lantern Vol. 2 #156 (September 1982) * Starlag, a prison station used by the Alien Alliance. First appeared in Invasion! #1 (January, 1989). * Ranx the Sentient City, a sentient city and member of the Sinestro Corps. It was first mentioned in the story "Tygers", in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #2 (1986). It is destroyed by Green Lantern Sodam Yat.Green Lantern Corps (Vol. 2) #16 * Warworld, artificial planet used by Mongul and Brainiac. Universities * Gotham University, also called Gotham State University, is located in Gotham City. In the Golden Age story "The Man Behind the Red Hood!" Batman and Robin, while teaching a criminology class, discover that the Joker is the criminal formerly known as the Red Hood. Other staff and students include Dr. Jonathan CraneWorld's Finest #3 (September, 1941) and Stephanie Brown. * Holliday College is the main university in Gateway City. Wonder Woman met Beeta Lambda sorority members the Holliday Girls and Etta Candy there. * Hudson University, located in New Carthage, New York. Notable former students and staff include Dick Grayson,Batman vol. 1, #217 (December, 1969) Professor Martin Stein, and Duela Dent. * Ivy University, located in Ivy Town. The Atom (Ray Palmer) used to work in the physics department. * Metropolis University, the main university in Metropolis. Clark Kent is an alumnus of MU. * Midwestern University, located in Keystone City, is the alma mater of Jay Garrick. In some stories the school is called Western State University.Flash Comics #3 (March 1940) * Stanhope College: Located just outside Metropolis. Linda Lee, the Silver Age Supergirl, is a former student.Action Comics #318 (November, 1964) Post-Crisis, the school, now located in Leesburg, Virginia, is renamed Stanhope University; Linda Danvers is enrolled here. * Université Notre Dame des Ombres (Our Lady of the Shadows University) is a college in France specifically for the training of spies and super-enhanced humans. The headmistress is former Phantom Lady Sandra Knight. Graduates include future Phantom Lady Dee Tyler, and Vivian and Constance D'Aramis. Sites that exist exclusively in other DC media * Stonegate Prison, analogous to Blackgate Prison in Batman: The Animated Series and the greater DC Animated Universe. Cities of the DCU Earth Fictional cities *Amnesty Bay, surface-home of Aquaman and his father, Thomas Curry. Located in Maine. * Blüdhaven, former home of Dick Grayson (Nightwing), destroyed by The Society. Located near Gotham City in southern New Jersey. * Blue Valley, birthplace of the third Flash (Wally West) and home of Stargirl. Located in Nebraska.The Flash (vol. 2) 62 (May 1992) * Brick City, one-time home of Black Lightning. * Calvin City, home of the Golden Age Atom. Located in Pennsylvania.Action Comics (vol. 1) #683 (November 1992) * Central City, former home of the second Flash (Barry Allen). Its location has been variously stated to be in Ohio, Illinois, and Florida. During the Wally West era, it was shown to be across a river from Keystone City in Missouri. * Charlton’s Point, home of Miguel Devante, the new Son of Vulcan. * Civic City, former home of the Justice Society of America. Located in Pennsylvania. * Coast City, home of Green Lantern Hal Jordan. It is destroyed by Mongul and the Cyborg Superman during the "Reign of the Supermen!" storyline. It is later restored by the actions of the Spectre and Hal Jordan.Green Lantern Rebirth #3 (2004) Located in California, near Star City. * Codsville, small fishing village in Maine for which the original Doom Patrol gave their lives.Doom Patrol #121 (September–October 1968) Renamed "Four Heroes City" after the death of the Doom Patrol. * Cosmos, hometown of the Teen Titan Risk. Located in Colorado. * Crucible, a city briefly visited by Resurrection Man. Located in Georgia, on Interstate 285.Resurrection Man (vol. 1) #1 (May 1997) Dakota City‏‎ * Dakota City, home of Icon, Static, Shadow Cabinet and the Blood Syndicate. * Delta City, home of the Heckler and Vext. It is established in Doom Patrol volume 5 #16 that it exists within regular DCU continuity. * Dos Rios, home of the second El Diablo. Located in Texas. * Empire City, home of the second Manhunter (Paul Kirk). Located somewhere in the East Coast of the United States.Adventure Comics (vol. 1) #79 * Evergreen City, former home of Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Located in Washington.Green Lantern (vol. 2) #53 (June 1967) * Fairfield, former home of Billy Batson (Captain Marvel), Mary Batson (Mary Marvel), and their adopted parents. Destroyed by Mr. Atom. * Fawcett City, home of Captain Marvel, the Marvel Family, Bulletman, Ibis the Invincible, and several other characters formerly associated with Fawcett Comics. Located in Minnesota.JSA vs Kobra #4 * Feithera, a hidden city of bird-people. Home of Northwind. Located in Greenland (destroyed). * Gateway City, former home of Wonder Woman, the first Mister Terrific and the Spectre. Located in California. * Gorilla City, populated by super-intelligent apes. Home of Solovar and Gorilla Grodd. Located in Africa. * Gotham City, home of the Batman. Former home of the original Green Lantern. Fictionally located in the vicinity of lower New Jersey and Delaware, across from Philadelphia, upon the Delaware Bay. The architecture of Manchester, New Hampshire has also been suggested as a permanent underdeveloped location. * Happy Harbor, location of the Secret Sanctuary of the JLA, and former home of Lucas "Snapper" Carr. Located in Rhode Island.Secret Origins (vol. 2) #46 (December 1989)JLA: Year One #3 * Hatton Corners, a small town saved by the Teen Titans in their first appearance.The Brave and the Bold (vol. 1) #54 * The Hidden City, home of the magically gifted Homo Magi people, including Zatara and Zatanna. Located in Turkey. * Hope Springs, a small mining town which was once part of the Mosaic World. Visited by Hal Jordan and Green Arrow when it was called Desolation.Green Lantern (vol. 2) #77 (June 1970) Located in West Virginia.Green Lantern (vol. 3) #15 (August 1991) * Hub City, home of Vic Sage, the first Question and the first Blue Beetle. * Ivy Town, home of the second and current Atom. Located in New York.Power of the Atom #8 * Keystone City, home of both the original and current Flashes: Jay Garrick and Wally West, as well as Jakeem Thunder. In post Crisis stories it is located across a river from Central City. Located in Kansas.The Flash (vol. 2) #188 (September 2002) * Leesburg, South Carolina, home of Peter David's Supergirl. * Liberty Hill, hometown of the third Tattooed Man. Located in the Washington metropolitan area.Final Crisis Aftermath: Ink #1 (July 2009) * Littleville, home of Robby Reed. Located in Colorado.Silver Age: Dial H for Hero #1 (July 2000) * Manchester, Alabama, adopted hometown of Kid Flash. * Mapleville, a small town Superman visited in Action Comics #179. * Metropolis, home of Superman. Metropolis is speculated to be located in a region of New York/New Jersey, although sources within DC have quasi-canonically placed Metropolis in Delaware, on the opposite side of the Delaware Bay from Gotham City in New Jersey. (In the "Bronze Age" continuity, these two cities were considered "twin cities" and were connected by the "Metro-Narrows Bridge," stated to be the longest suspension bridge on Earth-One.Action Comics #451, September 1975) * Middleton, former home of Martian Manhunter. Located just north of Denver. * Midway City, former home of Hawkman and Hawkwoman, and the Doom Patrol. Located in Michigan,Hawkman (vol. 2) #4 (November 1986) previously in Illinois. * Midwest City, former home of Captain Comet (Pre-Crisis only). * Midvale, home of the pre-Crisis Supergirl.Action Comics (vol. 1) #252 (May 1959) * Monument Point, home to the Justice Society of America as they try to rebuild the city after they failed to save it from destruction. * Nanda Parbat, mystical city hidden in the mountains of Tibet. Home to the League of Assassins. * New Carthage, location of Hudson University, where Dick Grayson (among others) attended college. Located in New York. * New Venice, a partially submerged city used as Aquaman's base of operations for a time. Located in Florida.Adventure Comics (vol. 1) #477 (November 1980) * Opal City, home of Starman. * Park City, former home of Black Canary on Earth-Two. * Platinum Flats, home of the Birds of Prey beginning in 2008. Located in California.Birds of Prey (vol. 1) #116 (May 2008) * Portsmouth, home of the second Doctor Mid-Nite. Located in Washington.JSA: All-Stars (vol. 1) #6 * Radiance, home of the 1940s hero Little Boy Blue. Located in Pennsylvania. * River City, home of the Odd Man. * Santa Marta, Hollywood wannabe city which the Flash briefly operated out of. It was all but destroyed by Major Disaster. Located in California.The Flash (vol. 2) #122 (January 1997) * Science City, home of the Titan Red Star. Located in Russia. * Smallville, former home of Clark Kent and Conner Kent. Located in Kansas. * Solar City, Florida, home of Bruce Gordon/Eclipso. * St. Roch, Louisiana, home of the modern age Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Located in Louisiana,Hawkman (vol. 4) #1 (May 2002) the culture and architecture of the city is based on New Orleans. * Star City, home of Green Arrow. Located in California. * Sub Diego, is a submerged part of San Diego located off the coast of California. It is home to Aquagirl and served as a base of operations for Aquaman for a time. * Superbia, the home base of the Ultramarine Corps. Located over the remains of Montevideo. * Vanity, home of Aztek. Located in Oregon. * Viceroy, home of Resurrection Man. Located in South Carolina.Resurrection Man (vol. 1) #3 (July 1997) * Violet Valley, home of the Rachel Pollack version of the Doom Patrol. * Waymore, Elongated Man's hometown. Located in central Nebraska.Secret Origins (vol. 2) 30 (September 1988) * Zenith City, a city visited by the Bulleteer.Seven Soldiers: Bulleteer #2 (February 2006)Seven Soldiers: Bulleteer #3 (April 2006) Actual cities that also exist on the DCU Earth * Baltimore, home of Guy Gardner. * Boston, former home base of Wonder Woman, and occasional residence of Aquaman and his wife Mera. * Chicago, former home base of Hawkman and Hawkwoman, the second Blue Beetle, and Nightwing. * Dallas, home to the third Air Wave. * Dayton, home of Black Alice. * Denver, former homebase of The Martian Manhunter. * Detroit, hometown of Lady Shiva, and former home base of a Justice League branch and Firestorm. * El Paso, hometown of Jaime Reyes, the current Blue Beetle. * Kansas City, home to the Doom Patrol during the Kupperberg/ Morrison run. * Los Angeles, hometown of Kyle Rayner; former home base of the hero Manhunter, The Outsiders and Blue Devil. * Metropolis, celebrates Superman the fictional character, exists in the DCU as celebrating the real Superman. * New York, home base to many heroes over the years, including the current incarnation of the Teen Titans. However, in some versions, Metropolis or Gotham City are the DCU version of New York rather than a separate city. * Philadelphia, home of The Ray and the Black Condor. * Phoenix, home to Starman Will Payton. * Pittsburgh, home for several years to the original Firestorm. * San Diego, half of this city was submerged under the ocean due to an earthquake, becoming Sub Diego. The outlying suburbs are home to Animal Man. * San Francisco, former home base of the Teen Titans, Supergirl, the Secret Society of Supervillains, The Power Company, and Zatanna. * Seattle, current home base of Green Arrow and his company, Q-Core. Former home city of Black Canary, where she owned and operated Sherwood Florist. * Topeka, destroyed via explosion in an alien invasion. * Tokyo, home base for the Super Young Team and Big Science Action. * Washington DC, current home base of Steel, Alpha Centurion and the Freedom Fighters. * London, current home base of Wonder Woman and occasional residence of John Constantine. Cities that exist exclusively in other DC media * Londinium, a fictionalized version of London, England. (Batman - Season 3, Episodes 105-107). * Dairyland, the lushest, greenest farmland in America. Located in the Heartland. (Super Friends - Season 1, Episode 7) * Siegelville, a small college town where Clark Kent and T.J. White attend the Siegel School of Journalism at Shuster University. Located in Florida. (Superboy) * Capitol City, a major city near Shusterville, and the location of the office of The Bureau for Extra-Normal Matters where Clark Kent and Lana Lang are interns. Located in Florida. (Superboy) * Edge City, metropolitan area mentioned in various episodes of Smallville, including "Stray", "Ryan", "Power","Doomsday", "Escape", "Prodigal", and "Sneeze". *Granville, a small Kansas town mentioned and seen in various episodes of Smallville, including "Skinwalker and "Lexmas". * Jump City, home to the Teen Titans in the series of the same name. Located on the West Coast. * Steel City, home to the Titans East in the Teen Titans series. Located on the East Coast. * Seaboard City, an illusory metropolis on the American East-coast in an alternate Earth in an alternate dimension. Everyday life resembled a late golden-age to early silver-age "four-color" superhero comic in which the heroes (The Justice Guild of America) constantly fight the villains (the Injustice Guild of America). Green Lantern remembers reading the old comics it was based on as a child. The events on the alternate Earth (similar to DC's Earth-2) apparently sent out inter-dimensional psychic vibrations. The vibrations then "inspired" the psychically-sensitive artists and writers to create the JGA comic in the Justice League's own dimension (presumed to be DC's Earth-1). (Justice League - Season 1, Episodes 16-17) * Tempest Key, home of Arthur "AC" Curry in the unaired CW pilot Aquaman. Located near the Bermuda Triangle, presumably in Florida. * National City, home of Supergirl in her TV series of the same name. Fictional geographic locations and countries of the DCU * Abyssia, underground nation once infested by vampires, saved by the Outsiders. * Atlantis, the legendary sunken continent. Ruled by Aquaman. ** Poseidonis, a major Atlantean city. ** Tritonis, Atlantean city populated by mer-people. Home of Lori Lemaris. ** Thierna Na Oge, the city of the Tuatha De Danann, a culture that has a great affinity for magic. * Badhnisia, small South Seas island nation, in or near present-day Indonesia, where Johnny Thunder was raised.Flash Comics #1 (January 1940)Secret Origins (vol. 2) #13 (September 1987) * Bana-Mighdall is a fictional Amazon nation located in the Middle East. Birthplace of Artemis. * Bialya, former Mid-Eastern refuge of super-villains. Its population was nearly wiped out by Black Adam during 52. * Bhutran, fictional isolated land in southern Asia surrounded by mountains. First appeared in Superman Vol. 2 #97 (February 1995). * Blackhawk Island, former homebase of the Blackhawks. * Bulgravia, a fictional Balkan country. Setting for the first mission of the Human Defense Corps. * Corto Maltese, a war-torn island featured in The Dark Knight Returns, Batman, Smallville, and ''Arrow''. * Dinosaur Island, an uncharted Pacific isle inhabited by dinosaurs. The setting for "The War That Time Forgot" stories. * Galonia, one of several minor European nations controlled by the Earth-Two Lex Luthor. * Gotham Bay, a river which runs through Gotham City. Speculated to be the Delaware Bay region in geography. * Hasaragua, a fictional South American country. Home of Brutale. * Kahndaq, a fictional Middle Eastern country, home of and formerly ruled by Black Adam. * Kasnia, a fictional Balkan country. (DC animated universe) * Kor, the fictional African kingdom of Doctor Mist. * Markovia, home of Terra and Geo-Force. Referred to in ''Arrow''. * Modora, home of Sonar. ** Pokolistan, nation which now occupies the site of former Modora. Once ruled by General Zod. * Nyasir, a fictional Eastern-African country; has strong 'Redemption' religious movement. Capital city, Buranda. * Oolong Island, a fictional location in DC Universe and home to Chang Tzu. * Quirian Emirates, a fictional country briefly mentioned in the Batman: The Animated Series episode "The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy" (DC animated universe). * Qurac, a fictional Middle Eastern country. It is located on the west side of the Persian Gulf, on the Arabian Peninsula. * Rhapastan, a fictional Middle Eastern country said to border Turkey. Plastic Man and Aquaman attempt to broker a ceasefire there during the "Tower of Babel" storyline.JLA Vol 1 #43 (July, 2000) * Rheelasia, a fictional Asian country. First appeared in Birds of Prey #1 (January, 1999). * San Sebor, overthrown by the corporate sponsored Conglomerate. * Santa Prisca, Caribbean island homeland of Bane. * Superbia, a mobile city-state which initially floated above the radioactive ruins of Montevideo. * Starfish Island - The island where billionaire Oliver Queen was stranded before becoming Green Arrow. * Syraq, is a fictional Middle Eastern country. * Themyscira, also known as Paradise Island, is the home of Wonder Woman and the Amazons. * Toran, one of several minor European nations controlled by the Earth-Two Lex Luthor. * Tropidor, a fictional Central American country.Wonder Woman #326 (July 2985) * Umec is a fictional Middle Eastern country. Its name is an acronym created by Greg Rucka, and is short for "unnamed Middle Eastern country".http://www.gregrucka.com/superman.html * Vlatava, homeland of Count Vertigo, destroyed by The Spectre. * Zandia, homeland of Brother Blood Planetary systems * -7Pi, homeworld in Green Lantern Sector. * 1417.196.E, planet destroyed by Star 196. * Almerac, former homeworld of Maxima, Ultraa, and Mongal; speculated to be near the Pisces constellation and Andromeda. * Angor, homeworld of the Champions of Angor or Justifiers (destroyed). * Apiaton, Insect homeworld. Insectoids usually imply near Scorpius. * Apokolips, home of Darkseid. * Appelax, homeworld of the Appelaxians, the original foes of the Justice League. * Aoran, homeworld of Evil Star with the entire population killed. * Archos, primitive planet. * Arden, an agricultural community of Green Lantern Monak. * Astonia, dying homeworld of Blue Lantern Saint Walker. * Avalon, a planetary homeworld of DC Comics' King Arthur. * Bellatrix, homeworld of Green Lantern Boodikka. * Beltair IV, home of the Aquoids. * Bizarro World, homeworld of Bizarro, also called Htrae (Pre-Crisis only). * Biot, a Manhunter manufacturing facility and planet. * Bolovax Vik, former homeworld of Kilowog now called Bolovax Vik II; near Great Bear constellation. * Bryak, planet ruled by the original Brainiac. * Calaton, a homeworld monarchy ravaged 250,000 years ago by Doomsday. * Cairn, a planet formerly controlled by a family of intergalactic drug dealers. Later freed by and made the headquarters of L.E.G.I.O.N.. * Chthalonia System * Colu, planet of sentient computers. Home of Brainiac, Vril Dox and Licensed Extra Governmental Interstellar Operatives Network and Brainiac 5 * Criq, homeworld of Green Lantern Driq. * Czarnia, homeworld of Lobo (destroyed). Possibly located near the Great Bear constellation. * Daffath system, homeworld of Sinestro Corps member Bedovian. * Daxam, world of Daxamites; hypothetically located in Sagittarius. Homeworld of Mon-El. * Debstam IV, planet conquered by Mongul. * Dhor, homeworld of Kanjar Ro. * Exxor, homeworld of the Wonder Twins. * F'py, homeworld of Green Lantern Gk'd, of Sector 1337. * G'newt, homeworld of humanoid dogs. * Gallo, a tiny satellite at the edge of the galaxy near Oa, homeworld of the mysterious Tribune. * Gaolus, maximum security prison planet. * Galtea, homeworld of Sarkus the Infinite. * Garon, homeworld of the Headmen. * Glazzon, Green Lantern Ahtier's planet. * Graxos IV, homeworld of Green Lantern Arisia in the Constellation Gemini. * Graxos V, world with a harsh judicial system. Homeworld of Green Lantern Blish Rrab.Green Lantern Vol. 2 #91 (Oct-Nov 1976) * Grenda, a planet of sentient robots. Homeworld of Green Lanterns Stel and Yron.Green Lantern (vol. 2) #11 (March 1962) * H'lven, homeworld of Ch'p and B'dg of the Green Lantern Corps. * Harmony, homeworld of the now deceased Gold Star. * Hwagaagaa, seized by Tebans. * Ith'kaa, base of operations for Captain Comet, and location of Comet City. * Inner Tasnia - Green Lantern Flodo Span's planet. * planet J586, Green Lantern Medphyll's homeworld. Inhabited by intelligent plants. * Karna, Gordanian homeworld. * Kalanor, homeworld of Despero. Fictional world possibly related to the Taurus Constellation. * Korugar, homeworld of Sinestro, Katma Tui, and Soranik Natu of the Green Lantern Corps. * Khondra, location of the secret military lab that created sencient virus and Sinestro Corp member Despotellis. * Khundia - the Khund homeworld; speculated to be near the Great Bear constellation. * Kreno, a planet where cyborgs are engineered. Homeworld of cyborg mercenary B'aad.Steel Vol 2 #11 (January, 1995) * Krolotea, Homeworld of the Krolotean gremlins.Green Lantern #4 (October 2005) * Krypton, homeworld of Superman and Supergirl (destroyed). Formerly located near Pisces in the Andromeda Galaxy, speculated to be pointed north towards Libra in some modern versions. Krypton orbited the red giant Rao within the Pleiades in post modern comics. Locations on Krypton include: ** Argo City, home of Supergirl. It was blasted into space when Krypton was destroyed, but managed to survive due to an atmospheric dome installed over the city. ** Kandor, Kryptonian city shrunk by Brainiac. Now residing inside a bottle in Superman's Fortress of Solitude. ** Kryptonopolis, capital city of the planet Krypton, birthplace of Superman. ** Vathlo Island, a continent on the planet Krypton. Its inhabitants were primarily black skinned. In the Earth 23 universe, it is the birthplace of Calvin Ellis, aka Superman. * M'brai, planet with a unique evolutionary system.Green Lantern vol 2 #152 (May, 1982) * Maag: Green Lantern Volk of Maag is from here. * Maltus, original homeworld of the Guardians of the Universe, Zamarons and Controllers; hypothetically located near the Pleiades * Mogo, a sentient planet who is also a member of the Green Lantern Corps. * Muscaria, world of sentient fungus, and home of Green Lantern Amanita.Green Lantern Vol. 3 #20 (January, 1992) * Myrg, ruled by Princess Ramia and her terran consort/husband Doiby Dickles. * New Genesis, home of the New Gods; fictionally located within Orion and Andromeda. * Oa, homeworld of the Guardians of the Universe, speculated to be near the center of the milky way galaxy. ** Mosaic World, a chaotic place on Oa where Appa Ali Apsa transported various cities from different galaxies. * Odym, Paradise-like planet, location of the Blue Lantern Corps Power Battery. * The Obsidian Deeps, a Green Lantern Sector in deep space. * Orinda, secret base of operations for the Manhunters. * Qualar IV - Home of Green Lantern Perdoo. Its inhabitants resemble humanoid chickens. * Ovacron Six - homeworld of Green Lantern Hannu. Its inhabitants disdain the use of any weapons, and rely on their own brute strength.''Green Lantern Vol 3 #49 (February, 1994) * Pandina - homeworld of Star Sapphire, Remoni-Notra. * Puppet Planetoid – a fictional planet in the 30th century DC Universe. According to legend, a race of giants created playthings on this world long ago. It is now mostly uninhabited. A number of notable events took place here for the Legion of Super-Heroes. When under attack from Satan Girl, Supergirl hid the legion here. Ultra Boy once saved Sun Boy's life here, though this occurred in a backstory. Former Legionnaire, Blok eventually found his to this world and lived in seclusion for many years, until tracked down by the space pirate Roxxas, who used advanced Dominator weapons to kill him as a kind of "demonstration" for the Dominators of his abilities. * Rann, adopted homeworld of Adam Strange located in the Polara star system. * Ramnos, homeworld devastated by Traitor. * Rexulus system - star system of Setag Retss. * Rimbor, home planet of Ultra Boy and Timberwolf. * Rojira, home of Ruulan Green Lanterns. * Ryut- Dead world and location of the Black Lantern Corps Power Battery. * Scylla, space of the Triarch. * Slyggia, home of Green Lantern Salaak. * The Solar System ** Venus, former homeworld of Mister Mind. ** Earth *** Earth's moon, location of the Justice League Watchtower and former home of Eclipso. ** Mars, former homeworld of Martian Manhunter and the White Martians. ** Saturn, orbited by the lunar homeworlds of the Faceless Hunter, Jemm, and the White and Red Saturnian races. ***Kalamar, subatomic lunar world. **Sun, native white-yellow star and source to Kryptonian super-powers. *Southern Goldstar, Green Lantern Olapet's homeworld. *Sputa, bacterial world of the Green Lantern Larvox. *Takron-Galtos, a prison planet seen in Justice League of America and Legion of Super-Heroes comics. * Talok III, home of former Starman Mikaal Tomas. * Talok IV, home of Sinestro Corps member Lyssa Drak * Talok VIII, home of Legion of Super-Heroes member Shadow Lass. * Tanjent, homeworld to psionic children. *Tchk-Tchk, the Tchkii Legion's homeworld. *Thanotopsia, homeworld destroyed by Lobo using nuclear weapons * Thanagar, former homeworld of the Thanagarian race, Hawkman and Hawkwoman located in the Polara star system; destroyed during the Infinite Crisis. *Thar: a living star once worshipped by aliens **Zintha, an icy planet that orbits Thar. * Thordia, homeworld planet to Darkstar's villain Pay-Back. Located near Cetus. * Thoron, a planet in the same solar system as Krypton. Its inhabitants gain superpowers under a yellow sun, but are not as strong as Kryptonians. Home of Halk Kar.Superman #80 (February, 1953) * Throneworld, capital of a galactic empire. Ruled by former Starman, Prince Gavyn. * Thronn, homeworld to the Honor Team. * Transilvane, artificial planet created by NASA to simulate extraterrestrial environments. Notable for having two large horn like protuberances.Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #142 and #143 (October–November 1971) * Trigus VIII, homeworld of the Femazons. * Tristram, home of Green Lantern M'Dahna, of Sector 2751. * Trogk, Sinestro Corps member Moose of Trogk is from here. * Tront, the Green Lantern Eddore was from there. * The Vegan star system, a neighboring Star system of twenty-five planets which are home to many races including the Omega Men. ** Citadel homeworld ** Karna, homeworld of the Gordanians. ** Hnyxx ** Okaara, homeworld of the Warlords of Okaara. Location of the Orange Light, where Larfleeze held the power of Avarice. ** Ogyptu, homeworld of an interplanetary giant race ** Tamaran, homeworld of Starfire ** Prison Planet ** Slagg ** Uxor ** Wombworld * Ungara, Abin Sur's home planet. * Vega system, * Ventura, the "gamblers' planet." Home of the villainous Rokk and Sorban.Superman Vol. 1 #171 (August 1964) * Vivarium, artificial planet inhabited by the Ayries. * Vulcan, home of Green Lantern Saarek. * Warworld, artificial planet of the Warzoons. * Xanshi, home of bird-like beings. Green Lantern John Stewart was blamed for its destruction. Where the villain Fatality is from. * Xarda * Xudar, homeworld of Green Lantern Tomar Re. * Ydoc, gladiatorial planet. Home of Green Lantern Vandor. * Ysmault, Guardian sealed home for the Empire of Tears and the location of the Red Lantern Corps Power Battery * Zakkaria, Home of the Crimson Star Mob. * Zamaron homeworld of the Zamarons and the Violet Lantern Corps; speculated to be near Sirius. Feminine intelligent Nordic or reptilian species can range anywhere to Virgo-Libra North and from Cetus, in the vicinity of Aquarius. * Zebron, planet of plant-like people threatened by the Ravagers from Olys. Planets and moons which exist during the era of the LSH * Aarok, colonized by Earth natives in the future and homeworld of XS. * Aleph, homeworld of Kinetix; formerly populated by a magical civilization. * Angtu, the poisonous homeworld of the villainous Mano, who "single-handedly" destroyed his own planet. * Baaldur, homeworld of Glorith. * Bgztl, homeworld of Phantom Girl, where the natives have the power of intangibility. * Bismoll, homeworld of Tenzil Kem (also known as Matter-Eater Lad). The people of Bismoll have the ability to eat and digest all forms of matter. * Braal, homeworld of Cosmic Boy and his younger brother, Magnetic Kid. Braalians possess the power of magnetism. * Cargg, homeworld of Triplicate Girl/Duo Damsel, where the natives have the ability to split into three individuals. * Colu, homeworld of Brainiac and Brainiac 5. * Daxam, sister planet of Krypton, and homeworld of Lar Gand (also known as Mon-El or Valor). * Dryad, homeworld of Blok. * Durla, homeworld of Chameleon Boy and his race of shapeshifters. * Hajor, homeworld of the telekinetic mutant Kid Psycho. * Hykraius, homeworld of Tellus. * Imsk, homeworld of Shrinking Violet. Imskians are able to shrink to tiny, even microscopic, size at will. * Karna, homeworld of the Gordanians * Kathoon, the perpetually dark homeworld of Night Girl. * Khundia, homeworld of the aggrtessive, warlike Khunds. * Labyrinth, a prison planet that served as a successor to Takron-Galtos. * Lallor, home of Duplicate Boy, Evolvo Lad, Gas Girl, Life Lass, and Beast Boy. * Lupra, homeworld of Color Kid. * Lythyl, a harsh and cruel planet of warriors. Home of the second Karate Kid. * Mardru, the homeworld of Chlorophyll Kid. * Myar, the "alchemists' planet," and homeworld of Nemesis Kid. * Naltor, homeworld of Dream Girl. The inhabitants of Naltor possess the power of precognition. * Nullport, a planetoid famed for the construction of spacecraft. * Orando, medieval homeworld of Princess Projectra (also known as Sensor Girl). * Phlon, the homeworld of Chemical King. * Rigel 9, a very populous planet, inhabited by one-eyed aliens. A possible simpsons reference, It was mentioned in the second episode of the justice league by Green Lantern John Stewart. It is said to lay in sector 2814. * Rimbor, homeworld of Ultra Boy. * Shanghalla, a planetoid that serves as a burial place for the galaxy's greatest heroes. * Shwar, the homeworld of Fire Lad. * Somahtur, the homeworld of Infectious Lass. * Starhaven, a world colonized by American Indians, and homeworld of Dawnstar. * Takron-Galtos, an artificial prison world built to contain the worst super-criminals. * Talok VIII, the homeworld of Shadow Lass/Umbra. * Titan, a moon of Saturn and homeworld of Imra Ardeen (also known as Saturn Girl), and Saturn Queen. All Titanians possess telepathy. * Tharr, homeworld of Polar Boy, a member of a race of humanoids who can generate intense cold at will. * Toomey VI, home to Barreer Wot of the Green Lantern Corps * Trom, the homeworld of Element Lad, the last survivor of his world's element-transmuting race. * Vonn, homeworld invaded by the Tython. * Vengar, homeworld of the evil Emerald Empress. * Weber's World - an artificial planet that serves as the home of the United Planets. * Winath, a world where twin births are the norm, home of the twins, Garth Ranzz (also known as Lightning Lad, or Live Wire) and Ayla Ranzz (also known as Lightning Lass or Spark) and their brother Mekt Ranzz (also known as Lightning Lord). * Xanthu, homeworld of Star Boy and Atmos. * Zerox, the "Sorcerer's World." Home of Mordru the Merciless, and the world where the White Witch learned the practice of magic. * Zoon (or "Zuun"), homeworld of Timberwolf. * Zwen, homeworld of Stone Boy. The inhabitants of Zwen developed the ability to transform themselves into stone. Extradimensional realms * The Antimatter Universe of Qward ** The Antimatter Earth, homeworld of the Crime Syndicate. * Asgard, home of the Norse gods. * Azarath, home of Raven. * Barter's Shop, mysterious shop owned by Hawk & Dove foe Barter, it is a dimensional nexus. * The Bleed, a void between dimensions of the Multiverse. * Darkworld, birthplace of the Atlantean gods. * The Deadlands, home of demons fought by Fate * Destiny's Garden of Forking Ways, an endless labyrinth of possible histories. * The Dreaming, realm of the sleeping mind. Ruled by Dream of the Endless a.k.a. The Sandman. * The Dream Realm, a realm where telepaths such as The Key reside. * Earth D, home of the Justice Alliance of America, as seen in Legends of the DC Universe: Crisis on Infinite Earths (February 1999) * Faerie, mystical realm of the legendary Fair Folk. Ruled by Auberon and Titania. * The Fourth World ** Apokolips, homeworld of Darkseid and his minions. *** Armagetto, capital city of Apokolips. ** God Wave, an intersteller phenomenon from the previous universe ** New Genesis, homeworld of the New Gods who are led by Highfather. ** The Promethean Galaxy, location of the Source. *** The Source Wall, the supposed edge of reality itself. * Gemworld, a mystical realm ruled by gem-based royal houses. * The Ghost Zone, Prometheus uses it to teleport interdimensionally. * Hell, afterworld of the damned. * Hypertime, the interconnected web of divergent timelines. * Ifé, other dimensional homeland of the African gods known as the Orishas. (Named after an ancient Yoruba city). * Jejune Realm, a land of comical lesser gods from Vext. * The Land of the Nightshades, a realm of shadow-manipulators. Birthworld of Nightshade. * The Land of the Unliving, home dimension of the cosmic being known as Nekron, Lord of the Unliving. * Limbo, the void between realities. Former prison of the Justice Society. * The Meta-Zone, homeworld of Shade the Changing Man. * Mirror World, the fourth dimension. Home of the Duomalians and the Orinocas. Originally discovered by Zatara, later discovered by Sam Scudder the Mirror Master.Action Comics (vol. 1) #12 (May 1939)The Flash (vol. 1) #126 (February 1962) * Mount Olympus, home of the Greco-Roman gods. * The Multiverse, formerly infinite, now a series of 52 parallel Earths. * Myrra, a realm of sword and sorcery. Former home of Nightmaster. * The Oblivion Bar, an extra-dimensional bar that only magically-talented persons can access. Headquarters of the Shadowpact. * Omega Realm, Extra-dimensional realm of where Darkseid can send the victim who is hit by his Omega Effect. * Paradise Dimension, a dimension of which Superman-Prime gains his powers. * Pax Dimension, dimension of where the Bloodline Parasites come from. * The Phantom Zone, prison realm created by the Kryptonians. * The pocket universe created by the Time Trapper. * Purgatory, an afterworld where souls atone for their crimes. * Pytharia, an earth-like realm resembling prehistoric history. * The Rock of Eternity, home of the wizard Shazam, located at the center of space and time. * The Shadowlands, a place of primordial darkness. It is the power source for Obsidian and The Shade, among others. * The Silver City, abode of the angels and afterworld of the blessed. * Skartaris, a savage magical dimension "within" the Earth. Current home of Travis Morgan, the Warlord. * The Speed Force, which all speedsters tap into. * The Tantu Totem worn by Vixen contains the extradimensional home of the African god Anansi. * Teall, an alternate dimension home to microscopic energy beings. Quislet of the Legion of Super-Heroes is a Teallian. * The Timestream, a dimension where time is expressed spatially. Home of the Timepoint, also called Vanishing Point, headquarters of the Linear Men. * Time Point, a prison at the end of time. * Wintersgate Manor, home of Baron Winters leader of the Night Force is a dimensional nexus. * Xarapion, home of Thar Dan - inventor of the Dimensiometer belt given to Shadow Thief. * Zrrrf, fifth dimensional world, home of Mr. Mxyzptlk, Bat-Mite, Qwsp, and The Thunderbolt. See also *List of DC Comics characters *List of DC Comics teams and organizations *List of alien races in DC Comics *List of criminal organizations in DC Comics *List of correctional facilities in comics *List of fictional secret bases in comics and animation *List of fictional towns in comics *List of government agencies in DC Comics *List of hidden races in DC Comics *List of objects in the DC Universe References * *Locations *Locations *Locations DC Locations Category:Lists